


Amazed

by Mukkura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Love, F/F, Internal Conflict, Love at First Sight, M/M, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkura/pseuds/Mukkura
Summary: He never believed in love at first sight, but that was before he met him and now he can't seem to get the beautiful raven haired boy out of his mind.Of course, it was just his luck, he finally falls in love and it turns out to be his best friend’s older brother...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Amazed by Lonestar. Someone was singing this song while I was selling at a con (I was shamelessly going through the McHanzo tag) and while he was singing it, I just couldn't help but think that it was a song that McCree would sing to and about Hanzo. Course the story ended up straying a bit and took a life of its own, but hopefully the feelings will still be the same. I probably had way too much fun writing this, but I hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

He never believed in love at first sight, but he would be a lying if he said the beautiful, raven haired boy he bumped into earlier that day didn't make his way into his mind and refused to leave. He was in a hurry, trying to make it to his class on time when he had bumped into the attractive older male. He had dipped his hat, saying sorry before looking up to see the most attractive person he had ever laid his eyes on…

“Jesse!” A sharp whisper and a jab to the side snaps him back to reality and he looks over to see a pair of glaring blue eyes. Different from the fierce black eyes he was daydreaming about, these eyes show concern mixed with annoyance, “You come to class late and now you seem to be in a daze, are you alright?”

“Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Angela, didn't mean ta worry ya.” He scratches the back of his head, further messing up his unruly brown hair, the blonde always makes him take his hat off whenever he's indoors, “Just can't stop thinking about the darlin’ I bumped into before class. Been stuck on my mind ever since.”

Angela raises an eyebrow, darlin’ was what Jesse would call people that caught his attention, but didn't catch the name of, which didn't happen often. Something that also didn't happen often was him being completely distracted thinking about someone, so her curiosity was peaked, “Male or female?” She was well aware the brown haired male flirted with anyone he found attractive, gender be damned.

“Male and he’s the most attractive person I ever did lay my eyes on.” He whispers in a daze as his mind drifts back.

Lunch time rolls around and McCree is determined to find the attractive boy he had run into in the hallways, but when he fails find him, he sadly slumps down next to his two best friends sitting in their usual spot, an open area next to a large tree. The brown haired male lays down, sighing and placing his hat over his face before folding his hands behind his head, mumbling, “Couldn't find him.”

“I'm sorry Jesse, maybe next time.” Angela says while gently placing her hand on his arm to offer comfort.

“Couldn't find who?” The younger green haired male moves to sit next to his best friend, his voice full of curiosity, a playful smirk on his face, “Is the great Jesse McCree going out of his way to chase one person?”

“Ya think I'd make things easier for ya? You ain't getting rid of your competition that easily partner.” McCree chuckles as he smiles at his best friend. He has known Genji for years, they got along right off the bat despite them both flirting with all the same girls. From what he figured, Genji dyed his hair green to spite his family, but he always told others that it was for the ladies. He knew Genji showed interest in guys as well, but he seemed picky about the guys that he would hit on so he was more often seen sitting on females.

The blonde crosses her thin arms over her chest and rolls her eyes at her two self appointed playboy friends, her ponytail moving from side to side as she shakes her head at them, her voice firm, “You know, keep up that attitude and you guys will regret it when you guys fall hard for someone.”

“It's fine, let them suffer the consequences.” Angela quickly turns towards the familiar voice, smiling and getting up to greet her black haired lover.

“Welcome back. How did things go with the coach, Fareeha?” The blonde takes the dark skinned female's hands into her own pale ones before giving her a gentle peck on the cheek, the gold beads in her black hair clicking softly.

“It went well, Coach Morrison just wanted to know if I will be able help the others with practice while keeping up with my own.” The two sit down on the soft grass, “I let him know that I will be fine.”

“Of course you will be, remember I got your back.” Angela says with a sparkle in her blue eyes, a smile on her face as she hands her girlfriend a packed lunch that she had made that morning.

“When will Genji and myself get the honor of havin’ a home lunch by an angel like yerself?” The brown haired male says, moving his hat from his face to his chest while glancing over to the couple with a grin on his face.

“When you earn it.” Fareeha says with a smirk on her face.

“Being the star on a team seems like too much work.” Genji whines.

“Then that's too bad.” Fareeha chuckles while Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha’s left arm, a warm smile on her face. Jesse has known Angela for years, but he has never seen her as happy as she is when she's with Fareeha. The dark haired female smiles when she opens to blue lunch box to reveal food from her native home. There was Rozz Meʿammar, rice baked with milk and chicken broth usually made during special occasions, on top of the rice was Samak mashwi and to the side was one of her favorites, fish Koftas, Angela always made them into the shape of hearts. She purrs softly at the homemade lunch that her girlfriend had cooked her and gives her a loving kiss on the lips before whispering into her ear, “Thank you Angela, it’s almost as beautiful as you.”

McCree sits up, putting his brown hat back on his head before letting out a whistle when he sees the lunch that the blonde had made for her girlfriend, “Someone’s been hangin’ out with the in law.” Jesse says with a grin.

“You took the words right out of my mouth my friend.” Genji says with a laugh, a playful grin on his face.

The blonde blushes at their words, bringing a hand to cheek. It was the truth, she had asked Ms. Amari about Fareeha’s favorite foods because with an important game coming up, they wouldn’t be able to spend as much time together and she wanted to be there to support her girlfriend through her tough training. Fareeha wraps her left arm around Angela’s slim shoulders, taking a bite out of the grilled fish along with some rice before speaking to the cowboy, “Anyways, I’m curious about this boy you’re infatuated with.”

“Right!” Genji says louder than he had expected, he had almost forgotten about the person that Jesse was hung up on, “Let me help you find this guy. Tell us everything you know.” The green hair male says with a smile on his face, curiosity filled his dark eyes.

“Why? You plannin’ on hookin me up and getting rid of your rival?” Jesse jokes, though he hopes his friends knew who the beauty he ran into was.

“Curiosity is a powerful thing my friend.” Genji says with a mischievous grin on his face, “I want to know about this guy that seemed to sweep you off your feet. Don’t worry, it’s not like I will be taking him from you.”

Jesse chuckles, he knew full well that him and his best friend had different tastes when it came to men, “He…” He scratches the back of his back and fixes his hat as he tries to find the right words to describe the black haired boy that caught his attention, “He was much like the calm before a storm. He ain’t a force to be reckoned with, he was good lookin’ and all, but he had a strong frame and he had muscles, he could probably kick my ass if he wanted to. Them eyes of his could slice through rock. He ain’t seem friendly, but I ain’t ever seen anyone as breathtakingly beautiful as him.”

“Sounds like someone's finally in love,” The freshman teases while playfully elbowing his best friend in the ribs, “If he's as great as you say then you find out if Mr. Perfect has a sister or a brother for me.”

“Trust me, I want to know everything about this guy, but first I gotta find him,” The junior says with a sad chuckle as he looks into the sky, wondering if he would ever get the chance to see the handsome boy ever again.

 

Thankfully, the gods answer his prayers as he bumps into the devilishly good-looking boy while he was skipping his math class, “Funny bumpin’ into you again darlin’,” the brown haired male grins. _Literally._

The long haired male glares daggers into the taller male before straightening his outfit and starting to move away only to be blocked by the junior earning him another death glare, “Move,” the dark haired male growls, his voice low and husky.

McCree finds himself practically purring when he finally hears the shorter male talk. _Hot damn, what an amazing voice…_ The brown haired male places his hand on his hip, the other going on the wall beside the pony-tailed male to trap the shorter male before flashing a charming smile, “Tell me darlin’, what’s yer name?”

“I do not see why I should give you my name,” the dark haired male crosses his arms across his chest, his muscles contracting and straining at the young man’s long sleeves of his black jacket. The brown haired male couldn’t help staring as the Asian moves, his caramel eyes drinking in the sight of the chest muscles rippling under the dark blue t-shirt and appreciating the way the short man’s arm muscles moves under the jacket. His eyes lower to notice the dark blue jeans that he wore and he feels his mouth go dry as he continues raking his eyes over the handsome man’s body.

The Asian male tenses up when he feels the taller male’s eyes on him. He silently wonders why the Latin male was staring, narrowing his eyes as he assesses the brown haired male for any level of threat. After all, he was the heir of the Shimada clan, the family was one of the largest and most influential companies worldwide and the heir has had his fair share of threats and kidnappings starting from a tender young age. The young male before him seemed to pose no threat outside from all but pinning him to the wall of the hallway. The taller male wore a ridiculous brown cowboy hat, his messy umber locks framing his tan, handsome face. A red and black plaid shirt hugged the broad shoulders and wide chest, the first two buttons of the long sleeved shirt was undone, allowing the dragon to drink in the sight of a toned, muscular chest. The short male finds himself gulping before focusing his eyes lower to see a pair of worn blue jeans and what appeared to be brown leather boots. The taller male also wore a large, gaudy belt buckle that read BAMF. While the good looking young man before him looked ridiculous, he didn't seem to pose a threat. The brown haired male doesn’t flinch as the shorter male continues to glare at him.

“How 'bout I start then? The name's McCree, Jesse McCree, I'mma junior. What's yer name handsome?” The brown haired male drawls, his voice low, rich and sweet like honey and the raven haired male finds himself enjoying the sound.

“I am a senior, now if you will excuse me, I need to get to my class,” The dark haired male stands tall, strong arms still crossing over his muscular chest as he looks the younger male straight in the eye.

Move or I'll make you move. The death glare he was receiving sends a wordless threat. Whoever the older male was, he wasn't one to be messed with, but this only makes him all the more interested. Nevertheless, he gives him a sly grin before slowly shifting so the Asian could walk past him.

Keeping his arms crossed and his head held high, he strides past the younger Latin boy, pausing when he feels a hand on his ponytail, turning to glare at the culprit.

Jesse gives the senior a lopsided grin as he brings the silky hair to his lips, inhaling the sweet, but subtle scent of flowers, “I hope to see you again soon gorgeous.”

The older male tenses at the touch and scowls as he fights the blush that starts to creep onto his face. He feels the tips of his ears heating up and quickly walks away from the tall male without another word, cursing his heart for pounding against his chest.

Jesse finds himself watching the handsome figure as he walks away, letting out a low whistle as he appreciates the view. He has never wanted someone as much as he wanted the senior, he enjoyed the split second where he saw the man get flustered, the look in his eyes, his body language, everything about the older student intrigued him and he found himself wanting to get to know him more the longer he thought about it.

 

The gods were smiling on him as he runs into him again the next day, this time he was skipping science class, “Fancy seein’ you again darlin,” the brown haired male says with a crooked smile on his face as he looks up at the long haired male who steps behind the building. He was leaning against a wall as he squats low to the ground, a cigarillo between his teeth. He didn't expect the senior to stand near him and pull out his own cigarette, without thinking, the junior stands up, pulling out his lighter, flipping the metal top with a silent offer. The shorter male nods his thanks, lowering his head and cigarette to the flame.

The junior holds his breath as he watches, his long dark lashes a beautiful contrast to his cream colored skin. He finds himself wanting to reach out and caress the soft skin, but he resists. As he the lighter back into his pocket, he takes a puff from the cigarillo between his teeth, exhaling the smoke before shooting the older male a playful smile,  “Didn't pin ya as the type ta smoke. Ya seem like the no nonsense type.”

“What makes you think I am not?” The senior takes a long drag before slowly exhaling the smoke, “It is not easy being top of the class, it is quite….stressful” He sighs as he leans against the wall next to the junior.

Jesse lets out a whistle as he moves close, their shoulders touching, “Yer top of the class? Guess it ain't just yer looks that are impressive huh sweetheart?” He chuckles, low and husky as he winks at the shorter male.

“You really do not know who I am?” The dragon asks with an eyebrow raised, his dark eyes curious.

“Nah, but I sure would love ta get ta know ya,” he flashes a charming smile and gives him a playful wink.

“Interesting…” The senior mumbles, hiding a smile that was creeping onto his face by putting the lit cigarette between his lips, taking another long drag. It was rare for the dragon to meet someone who didn't know who he was and he finds himself genuinely interested in the strange junior.

“Why ya out here anyways? Ain't you got class or somethin’?”

“I have free period right now...though I somehow doubt that you do as well,” The dragon says while narrowing his raven eyes at the brown haired male who quickly throws his hands in the air in surrender.

“Ya got me there pumpkin, I'm skippin’ class.”

“Your parents do not mind you skipping your studies?”

“Ain’t got no parents. I’m adopted and my adoptive parents are fine as long as I am passin’ my classes.”

“I see…” The two take another drag before standing in silence, both unsure what to talk about though they both enjoyed each other’s company regardless. The dragon finds himself relaxing next to the cowboy who didn’t know him as an important heir to the Shimada clan, but simply as his upperclassman, a school mate.

Finishing his cigarette, the senior drops the butt onto the ground before carefully grinding it into the floor with his shoe, curiosity getting the better of him, “If I may inquire, what happened with biological family?”

“I ain’t too sure ta be honest wit’ ya,” The junior takes one last drag, blowing it out slowly, snuffing it out against the wall before continuing, “Was alone fer as long as I could remember, did some...unsavory things to stay alive,” he hesitates, wondering if he should go into detail, but decides against it. He gives a careless shrug, “I guess I wasn’t the best child, but I’ve been tryin’ ta turn over a new leaf.”

The senior nods, understanding the feeling of wanting to be a better person. He personally wanted to be a better person, he wanted to be something more than just a puppet to his family, but he had been raised and groomed to be the one to take over the business, something he planned to do his best with. He only wished he was allowed personal pleasures such as time to relax in the garden, practice archery and hang out with his younger brother. He has been unable to do any of those and the only time the dragon was able to relax was during his free period, even in school he was unable to escape the pressures of being the best, not with the teachers expecting and demanding his best.

“Tell me...what do you do outside of school?” The older male asks him, curious about what ‘normal’ people do.

The cowboy grins at the senior’s interest in him and happily replies, “I babysit an elementary kid for some pocket change. Adorable kid, but it ain’t easy gettin’ her attention on account of her eyes always bein’ glued to some kind of video game. She’s good too, she’ll give ya a run for yer money,” He chuckles as he talks fondly about the young brunette, he swore the kid was some kind of gaming prodigy.

The dragon curiously asks more questions, hobbies, how weekends are spent, if other classmates did similar things, what his family was like, how he spent his holidays...McCree gladly answered every question the senior threw at him.

“The hat.”

“What about the hat?”

“Why do you wear the ridiculous thing?”

“Hey now, cowboys are a classic. ‘Sides, I look mighty fine in it, don’t ya agree sweetheart?” The brown haired student tips his hat towards the senior, a confident grin on his handsome face.

“It is more accurate to say that you look ridiculous in it,” The raven haired male chuckles softly into his fist, his dark eyes shining with amusement. The senior wasn’t going to admit that he found the younger male attractive and charming, the junior’s ego was clearly big enough as it is and he didn’t plan on adding to it.

“Aw darlin’, straight through the heart!” the younger male dramatically clutches his chest, earning another chuckle from the senior, this one louder than the last, making the junior unable to stop the grin that spread across his face.

“You are ridiculous.”

“Now why do I get the feeling that it ain’t a bad thing?” The cowboy places his hand on the wall next to the dragon’s head before moving his body close. The older male looks up, their eyes locking as the junior slowly moves his face closer.

The school bell rings suddenly, making the two twitch from the sudden noise. The senior quickly steps away from the taller male before mumbling, “I must get to my next class, my free period is over now.”

He starts to walk away, but the junior wraps his large calloused hand around the dragon’s surprisingly thin wrist without thinking, his thoughts spilling out, “Wait, when will I get to see ya again? I enjoyed the time that we spent together.”

“You have friends which you can enjoy spending time with do you not?” The senior pulls his hand away.

“Yes, but they ain’t you darlin’,” the junior gets no reply in return and decides to ask another question, “Can I at least get your name muffin?”

“Perhaps next time, darlin’,” The older man says with a smirk on his face, carefully dragging out his last word in a playful, almost mocking manner before he strides away from the surprised cowboy.

 

The rest of the week drags on slowly as the junior has had no luck running into the senior again. He had little to work with and his friends had been too busy to help him. Fareeha with her basketball practice, Angela supporting her with nutrition as well as cheering and Genji now dating a new girl. Jesse doesn’t bother trying to remember the name of his friend’s latest partner, knowing that the freshman wasn’t serious and per usual, the young boy’s relationship would last about a month, two months tops before he would get bored and leave to find someone else. Despite the crew’s new busy schedules, the group of friends would still spend their lunches together, always managing to find time for one another even as their time outside of school was becoming scarce.

“So when will we get to finally meet your elusive handsome boy?” The tall black haired female says with a dark eyebrow raised, curious.

“Don’t know. I ain’t seen ‘im in a while,” The brown haired male sighs sadly as he recalls his last interaction with the upperclassman behind the school. While it felt like the senior didn’t mind his presence, part of him felt like it was only his ego and overconfidence talking. As the days passed, his confidence he has in the senior’s interest in him dwindles, “Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll see him next week…”

 

The weekend comes and goes and before he realizes it, another week passes. The cowboy tries to pass the time by attempting to make plans for the weekend, but is rejected by all of his friends. Fareeha has to help her teammates train and Angela was to be there to provide the team with the necessary nutrition and as a safety measure in case anyone gets hurt during their rigorous training routine.

“I am truly sorry Jesse, but my brother has been working hard recently to finish his work ahead of time so that he was able to clear this weekend to hang out with me. You know I would love to join you at the arcades but…” The green haired boy rubs the back of his neck as he apologizes to his best friend, “I am sorry my friend.”

“No need to apologize Genji. I understand,” he offer a lazy smile, he knew his friend well enough to not feel surprised, the boy’s older brother was the only person in his family that he seemed to trust.

“Perhaps you can find that handsome darling of yours and ask him out on a date?” The freshman offers.

“I ain’t even seen him at all this week, ain’t seen ‘im since that time we smoked. Don’t think he’s avoidin’ me though.”

“As if anyone could avoid or resist the great Jesse McCree,” The green haired male laughs as he teases his friend.

“I reckon he ain’t all that interested seein’ how I ain’t got his name yet,” The junior gives his friend a weak chuckle before flashing a half hearted smile, “‘nless that’s just how he is, ain’t never met no one like that ‘fore.”

“Could be,” the shorter male shrugs, “My whole family is the type to keep to themselves too, black sheep remember?” He grins, “Though I’m proud of it,” the younger male’s eyes shining at his words, while he was the black sheep of his family, the junior knew that the younger boy’s big brother all but spoils him rotten. Genji’s grin widens, “Perhaps he is like Fareeha, remember how she was about Angela before they got together?”

“‘Course,” Jesse couldn’t contain the bark of laughter that escapes his lips, he would never forget how the calm and serious Fareeha turned red and flustered when the sweet and daring Angela confessed her feelings of love for her. Fareeha had given very little signs of being interested in their blonde friend before that, acting her normal, calm self whenever she was around the blonde though he remembered that the dark skinned girl would look at the pale girl with a fond smile when she believed that no one would looking. It wasn’t long before the two quickly became inseparable, the two girls were all but married at this point and their friends couldn’t be happier for them.

“You will be fine my friend.”

“Ya know I’ll fight like Kilkenny cats to get what I want,” he gives his best friend a shit eating grin and earns a chuckle from the younger boy.

 

The weekend threatens to kill him with the boredom he felt, the junior couldn’t remember what he did last weekend to kill the time. Did he play games? Sleep through it? Maybe he watched tv. He couldn’t remember. He sighs as he flops onto the couch, reaching for the remote and switching on an old western movie that he’s probably already watched a hundred times. He swings his leg over the armrest, throwing an arm over the back of the couch while he stares at the ceiling of the living room.

He wasn’t aware anyone was home until he hears the low, gravelly voice of his father figure, “Your friends ditch you this weekend mijo?”

Jesse lets out a low groan, pulling his hat over his face to hide his embarrassment, “Jesus Gabe, how long have you been there?”

“Long enough to feel sorry for you. Something bothering you kid?” The older man looks at him with an eyebrow raised, he wore a simple black shirt with black cargo. The dark skinned man may not have been his father, but he treated Jesse like he was his own, despite his criminal past, the man didn’t judge him for it and still cared for him all the same. He had only been with his new family for a few years, but he knew that what he had was what a real family was like which is why he cut off ties with his old gang.

“I can’t stop thinkin’ about someone…”

“Oh?”

“Yea…I don’t know why, I ain’t felt this way with no one,” The young man sighs, running a hand over his face. He has dated many people and went after many more, but if after the second or third time he didn’t bag them, he would move onto the next though he has rarely had to move on. He didn’t think of the senior as a challenge either, he found himself enjoying just being around him and he wanted to get to know him more.

“Are you serious about this one?” The older man leans forward from his seat as he asks his question, his curiosity peaked.

“I sure as hell am more serious ‘bout this one than I have ever been with any of the others,” Jesse gives his father figure a half smile as he continues, “Even all my soft solder is gettin’ me nowhere fast, but there’s somethin’ about ‘im that just draws me in and it’s tellin’ me not to throw in the towel.”

“Your flirting isn’t working? That’s a new one. Must be some guy if that silver tongue of yours isn’t working,” The older man snickers as he playfully teases the boy, “Tell me what this guy is like.”

“He’s quiet and serious…”

“So he’s the opposite of you,” The older man laughs as the young boy shoots him a glare, “Sorry kid, go on.”

“He’s the most handsome person that I have ever seen, prettier than all the stars in the sky with hair as dark as the night,” the junior starts to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, “He seemed nervous the first few times we talked, like he ain’t used to people talking to him or bein’ nice to him which is strange on account of how beautiful he is. I would have reckon him to be the type gets sweet talked all the time, but it’s mighty cute when he gets flustered and not know how to react to my words,” He smiles as he remembers his latest interaction with the senior as if it was yesterday and not two weeks ago, “His voice is soothing and his laugh is like that of angels. I tell ya Gabe, there ain’t nothin’ I wouldn’t give to spend some more time with this darlin’ or to at least finally catch his name.”

“Sounds like you need to keep at it and don’t give up,” They both turn to the sudden voice behind the older male to see the blue eyed male, “Even if the journey is hard, some things are worth fighting for, isn’t that right Gabe?” The blonde smiles as he places his hand on the older Latino’s broad shoulder.

The dark haired man smiles fondly as his husband and gently places his dark hand on his lover’s pale hand before turning to the young man, “Jack is right kid. Don’t give up. You won’t know what’ll happen until you try.”

 

It wasn’t until the middle of the week when Jesse finally runs into the senior again, once again, it was behind the school while the junior was once again skipping class. He slowly lets out the smoke from his mouth, nodding his head at the older male while a smile on his face, “Howdy, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

The senior locks eyes with him, but doesn’t reply. Instead, he responds by pulling out a box of cigarettes, pulling one out before putting the box back into his pocket while holding out the one he took out towards the junior. The brown haired male chuckles, pulling out his lighter and lighting the cigarette before him.

The two silently stand side by side, taking a few drags before the younger male speaks up again, “It’s good to see you again.”  
“Yes…” The senior takes a long drag before slowly exhaling the smoke, “I have been busy and unable to have much time to myself.”

“All work and no play ain’t good for ya sugar, all that stress is bad for ya,” the junior takes another puff before continuing, “Gotta unwind and relax too,” he leans against the wall and takes a long puff from his cigarillo.

“I can think of a few ways you could help me unwind and relax,” The senior speaks in a low, seductive voice, a smirk curling on his lips.

The junior chokes at the words, feeling a blush creep onto his face, his heart pounding, his brown eyes wide, “What was that?”

“Hm…” The senior only smirks and turns his head away. They stand in silence again, their shoulders barely touching. The junior glances to watch the senior part his lips to blow out the smoke in his mouth. The senior has his hair in a low ponytail, the tail was draped over the front of his left shoulder, the shoulder that was brushing up against the junior’s. The older man wore a dark blue collared shirt, his black jacket draping over his right shoulder. He wore a black belt with a silver buckle around his black dress pants.

The junior himself wore a red and white plaid shirt, a pair of dark jeans, a belt and his hat and while they were in school, he felt strangely underdressed next to the handsome senior. The older student was, as usual, a pleasure to look at. He rubs the back of his head as he asks, “So, how come yer dressed all dandy?”

There is a long pause, making the junior wonder if he had made the older male uncomfortable with his question. The brown haired male opens his mouth to ask another question, but is interrupted when the senior answers his question, “I am to meet with a few of my father’s business partners after this so I am leaving school early today, but am to come back after the meeting so I do not miss too much of my school time,” The dragon huffs his annoyance at the plans that were laid before him and turns his attention to the cowboy, changing the topic, “May I ask you a question McCree?”

“Shoot.”

“What does your belt say? I am not familiar with that word,” The senior says while glancing at the gaudy belt buckle that the younger male wore.

“Ah, this?” The cowboy places both of his hands on either side of his belt buckle, his cigar secure in between his teeth, “It stands for Bad Ass Mother Fucker, it’s one of the first things I bought fer myself.”

“Why? It looks ridiculous,” The senior chuckles at the junior’s lack of taste, while the younger male dressed in weird attire, he had to admit that he found the taller male to be quite attractive and despite himself, he found himself enjoying the company.

“Well I like it, if ya don’t like it, you can take it off,” The brown haired male says with a playful smile and a wink.

The dragon rolls his eyes at the younger male, suppressing the smirk that tugs at the corner of his lips,  “You are ridiculous McCree.”

“Call me Jesse,” The junior smiles at the dark haired male.

The senior nods his acknowledgment and out of curiosity, asks the younger male more questions about his living situation, if he misses his life before, if he thinks about his old family and how he feels about family.

“To me, Gabe and Jack are my family, don’t matter if they ain’t related to me by blood. From what I gather, seems to me that you ain’t all that close to yer family. Theres gotta be someone you’re close to though?”

A pause. The senior contemplates telling the truth, but knowing that the junior didn’t know who he was still, he found no harm in telling him, “I am only close to my brother. My family do not approve of his carefree lifestyle, but I do not care, he is the only family I have that truly cares about me and the one that I care for above the others,” he takes another puff, wondering to himself why he felt he could trust the younger male, “I will do whatever it takes to protect him and let him continue to freely live the life that he chooses.”

“Sounds like your brother is lucky to have such a caring big brother.”

“I am the lucky one...”

They finish the rest of their smoke in silence, carefully putting out the butts before the dragon glances at his watch, “I am afraid I have to go now.”

“Ain’t that a damn shame,” The junior says with a sad smile on his face, not wanting the handsome senior to leave yet. Time always seemed to pass by too quickly when he was with him and each time, Jesse found himself wanting to be around him more and more, wanting nothing more than to spend more time with the older male. He watches the dark haired male slip on his black blazer, watching delicate hands gracefully move the ponytail from his shoulder, making it settle between his shoulder blades. Unsure when he would be able to see him again, the cowboy cautiously asks, “So darlin’, ya ever gonna give me yer name?”

“Perhaps,” The older male says, a small smile forming on his face, “but that would destroy the mystery would it not?”

The junior’s breath hitches as he sees the smile on the senior's face, he had never seen a smile as beautiful as the one on the older male. The taller male turns towards him completely, tipping his hat to hide the blush he felt creeping high on his cheeks, “Even without the mystery, I ain't sure I'll be able ta stay away from ya darlin’.”

“Oh?” A devilish smirk spreads on the senior's lips, the younger male was interesting. The dragon has heard of the cowboy before their meeting and has kept an ear out for word of him after meeting him, Jesse McCree was known to flirt with anyone he deemed gorgeous. He was known for his silver tongue and the way he shamelessly flirted, but he wasn't known for getting shy, for blushing. The junior was proud of his 'conquests’ and have gotten quite cocky from it, not too different from his younger brother. Perhaps he wanted to watch the prideful, shameless flirt get flustered, but whatever it was, the senior finds himself leaning over and planting a feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth before he leans further to breath softly into the taller makes ear, “I will see you later then Jesse.”

The juniors pupils were blown wide open, his face flushing as he feels the air escape his lungs. His body freezes as his mind tries to process what had happened. The senior lets out a low chuckle, pleased with the reaction he got, lightly stroking the taller male's cheek before walking away without another word.

 

“--to Jesse. Earth to Jesse, come in Jesse,” a cream colored hand waves itself in front of the junior's dazed gaze. The voice turns to someone else before speaking again, “We lost him. Time for plan B…”

“Plan B?” A lower voice spoke, her tone questioning.

“Yup, plan B,” the first voice chirps happily, going quiet for a few seconds before emerging next to him, “Damn, who's that gorgeous long haired man walking this way?”

“What? From where?” Jesse snaps back to reality, looking around for signs of the handsome senior who settled into his mind and made no signs of leaving, his brown eyes searching the school yard wildly.

“Welcome back Jesse!” The brown haired male turns to face the voice who betrayed him. The shorter green haired male was giving his best friend a shit eating grin as he chirps happily, “Glad you could join us!”

“You lied to me,” The cowboy grumbles when he realizes the beautiful long haired male was nowhere to be found.

“And you, my friend, haven’t been listening to a word that I have been saying,” Genji huffs as he crosses his arms.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” The junior rubs the back of his neck, unsure how long he had been lost in his thoughts.

“Must be about the boy if you’re too distracted to have heard about Genji’s new love,” The younger, dark haired girl smirking at the brown haired junior as she teases him, “You’re like an open book Jesse.”

“Did something happen with your mystery guy?” The green haired male says with curiosity painted on his face, a grin creeping onto his features.

“It ain’t nothin’, I still ain’t got his name,” The junior sighs, his lip twitching into a grin, “But his lips are mighty soft.”

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you kissed him, but haven’t gotten his name?” The blonde female says while shaking her head, disapproving.

McCree shrugs in response, “Seems to me like he don’t want me knowin’ who he is or he likes bein’ a mystery.”

“Speaking of mysteries, Genji here managed to snag a new partner when he went to the temple with his brother this weekend.”

“He said yes to a date for this weekend,” Genji chirps happily, his body bouncing in place, “My friends, I have a feeling he is the one. I feel soothed and calm just from being in his presence and there is something about him. His smile is the most beautiful and his voice is calming and soothing. I have already dropped all the others to show him how serious I am about him,” the freshman has always been known to be quick with his actions, putting himself whole heartedly in what he believed in.

“That’s impressive Genji,” McCree grins, patting his friend on the back, “If it gets serious, you have to introduce us to him!”

“Of course!”

 

“I hear that you have fallen in love, good for you Jesse,” The young boy looks up to see the smiling, dark skinned mother figure in his life, a small design tattooed under her eye, similar to the one her daughter had.

“Fareeha tell you?”

“Actually, it was Jack and Gabe, thought maybe you could use my advice as well seeing how what what I gather, this guy is similar to my Fareeha,” a fond smile spreads across her face, her daughter was her pride and joy and much to the young girl’s dismay, her mother loved talking at length about her.

If there was anyone that could help him with relationship problems, it would be Ana, the older woman seemed to have all of the answers and have more than once helped his own dads with their relationship. He sits up from where he laid on the couch before he drawls, “I ain’t good enough for this guy.”

“Oh? How come?”

“He seems like an Ace-high while I’m just a mudsill,” The young man rubs the back of his head as he speaks.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You have come a long way from who you used to be. If he’s as great as you say he is, then I am sure he will see that as well. You’re a great kid Jesse, your heart is in the right places.”

“What if that ain’t matter because of my past?”

“I’m certain he’ll come around. Angela came around didn’t she? You thought she could never come to like you and now look at how close you two are,” Ana smiles at him as she brushes a long strand of black hair from her face, “I am sure that Jack and Gabe have already told you, but I will say it again. Don’t give up or back down, better to go for it than regret never doing anything and wondering what could have been.”

The high school student nods, they were right. He had to just go for it instead of sitting around wondering what could and couldn’t happen. He wouldn’t know for sure unless he actually went for it.

That weekend he had made up his mind, he would put his all into pursuing the handsome older student who made himself at home in the young cowboy’s mind. He plans out his outfit for the next day instead of grabbing clothes when he wakes up and throwing them on. He picks out a nice red and black plaid shirt, a pair of black jeans and after a long, internal fight with himself, he forgoes his favorite belt buckle opting for a plain silver one. He wanted the older man to tell him that he looked nice instead of ridiculous and after checking out the outfit in the mirror, he felt confident that he would get a compliment from the senior. The hard part would be trying to run into him as he wasn’t sure if he would be busy this week.

 

Monday came and his plans were dashed while he runs to the campus, cursing the rain that was pouring on him while pulling his hat down his head. He should have brought an umbrella, but he didn’t know it would come pouring down. McCree sighs as he finally makes it to the safety of the school, quickly finding Fareeha and Angela huddling together under a blue umbrella. The taller female held the blonde close with a firm, but gentle hand on her slim waist, whispering something into the shorter female’s ear, earning a giggle and a slight blush in response. Jesse makes his way over, making sure to stay under the protective awning around the school, “Prepared for everythin’ as always.”

“Did you forget to bring an umbrella--” the blonde’s sentence cuts off when she notices that her friend was wearing one of his nicer plaids, one of his newer jeans and his gaudy belt buckle was nowhere to be seen. The boy had taken off his hat and was making an attempt to dry it off, revealing brown locks that looked to have been brushed, “Dressing to impress someone today Jesse?”

“I was gonna try ta find my darlin and impress ‘im, but the weather had other plans,” He sighs, his shoulders slumping. Now that it was raining, he knew there was no way he would run into the beautiful long haired male behind the school.

“Well for what it’s worth, you look nice today Jesse,” Angela says while offering a small smile, the blonde normally wore a dress or a skirt, but today she wore dark jeans like her girlfriend and a wore a white turtleneck under her light yellow waterproof jacket. Her girlfriend wore a blue undershirt and a black vest underneath a blue rain jacket.

“Much obliged,” The brown haired junior says with a smile, putting his hat back on his head before tipping it.

The three idly talk about their weekends, the girls had some free time after practice and went on a date, going to the new cafe that the two have been interested in for a while, “Fareeha really liked their dessert drinks, she got a few of them!” the blonde teases, a warm smile on her face as she looks at her lover tenderly.

“The drinks were very good. Angela on the other hand, enjoyed the cakes,” a teasing smirk forming on her tanned face, “The look on her face while she ate them made me want to take her home then and there.”

The blonde quickly turns red and pushes at the dark haired female, flustered, “Fareeha!” She gets a deep chuckle and a soft kiss on the cheek in response while the brown haired male laughs, amused.

Angela narrows her eyes at her laughing friend, her lips forming a pout even as the laughter turns into a soft chuckle, “Sorry Ange,” he opens his mouth to continue, but out of the corner of his eye he notices silky raven hair under a dark blue umbrella and turns to see the ever elusive senior.

The older male was talking to someone, but the umbrella and the school gate obstructed his view. He could see the senior smiling fondly, his eyes shining with something akin of love, making the junior’s heart sink. He watches the dark haired beauty talk for a bit before walking up to the school alone. The older male wore a black sweater jacket and black pants, a dark blue shirt peeking out as the senior didn’t zip up his jacket all the way.

“Is that him?” Fareeha asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. I’mma...be right back.” The brown haired male drawls as calmly as he could, he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Did the guy that he was trying to go after already have a lover? If so, why didn’t he just tell him and why did he kiss him?

“Yeah. Good luck Jesse,” The blonde junior says as he quickly walks away, making a beeline to the senior.

The senior walks to the east entrance and McCree quickly follows him, noting that the older man was using the lesser used entrance. The raven haired male walks under the roofed entrance before lowering his umbrella, carefully shaking the wet object before closing it, surprised to see the sounds of footsteps behind him. He turns around to see the brown haired junior without an umbrella, his brown hat doing little to keep him dry as the rain was slowly soaking into the red and black shirt. The dark haired male found his eyes glued to the taller male’s chest, the way the shirt was clinging to his tan muscles, the way his chest moves with every breath. Unable to help himself, the senior gulps and licks his upper lip, finding himself wanting to know what the latino looked without the shirt in the way.

Before the older male could speak up, the younger one walks up to him, making him back up with the sudden movement till he was back up against the school walls next to the doors. He glowers at the taller male and parts his lips to speak only to be interrupted by a sudden question, “Are you seein’ someone?”

“What?” The senior’s eyebrows furrow in confusion at the question that was presented, “Why does it matter?”

“‘Cause I like you damnit,” McCree blurts out, throwing caution to the wind, “Yer the best thing since sliced bread and I wanna be with ya. I need to know if you’re already called for, if you are, then I’ll back off...”

There’s a pause before he gets an answer, the words coming out slowly, teeming with confusion, “I am not currently seeing anyone. I do not know where you would get the idea that I am, but you are incorrect in your assumptions.”

The taller male lets out a sigh of relief and places his hands on the senior’s waist, pushing his forehead against the shorter male, a nervous, lopsided smile on his face, “Then is it alright if we...if I take you out on a date?”

The senior chuckles, finding it almost endearing how nervous the well known flirt was  around him. The black haired male looks up at the taller male, placings his umbrella down to lean against the wall, his long lashes hooding his eyes. He slowly wraps his arms around the taller male’s neck, his lips curling into a smirk when he feels the cowboy tense up under his touch, his brown eyes widening and he could feel the strong hands on his waist tightening its grip as it trembles slightly. The older male leans over, breathing low into his ear, feeling the junior stiffen from his words, “That all you want to do with me Jesse?”

“I…” the brown haired male blushes at the words as he desperately tries to find his voice, “I wanna get to know ya,” He tilts his head, moving his lips to hover over the senior’s soft lips, “Will ya give me that honor darlin’?”

“You won’t disappoint me?” the dragon smirks as he feels the junior pulling his body close, pressing his strong, warm body against his.

“I’ll do everythin’ in my power ta not disappoint ya sugar,” The cowboy drawls, his voice barely a whisper. His heart pounding at his chest, threatening to jump out as he feels the seniors warm breath on his lips.

“Then I accept your offer Jesse McCree,” a smirk on his face as the inky haired male moves forward, planting a kiss squarely on the chestnut haired male before the latter had time to fully process the answer that was given.

His head was swimming from the turn of events, but he quickly reciprocates the kiss, pulling the shorter male closer. Lips parting to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding and tangling as the two shared a heated kiss. He could feel the shorter male’s hands finding its way to his hair and wonders if the senior has been thinking about him as much as he has been. He pulls away for breath, panting, “W...wow, darlin’ I--”

“Hanzo.”

“Beg pardon?”

“My name. If we are to date, you need to know my name do you not?” The raven haired male glances to the side, not wanting to admit that he wanted to hear his name in the cowboy’s low, soothing voice.

“Hanzo…” he says the name slowly, carefully, savoring how it sounds on his tongue, “Yer name is beautiful,” He chuckles and gives the shorter male a gentle on the forehead, “Just so ya know, I’m still interested in ya even though I know yer name now.”

“Good,” the senior turns to him, his dark eyes serious. He has been interested in the cowboy for a while and would have been sorely disappointed if the handsome junior was only interested because he was playing hard to get. He had enjoyed the time that they had spent together, feeling a strange trust for the young man that he barely knew. He pulls the taller male in for another deep and wanting kiss, the two getting lost in their own world, a world where there was only the two of them.

“What the hell?” A surprised voice startles the two back into reality, making the two pull away from each other, “Jesse?”

The brown haired male turns to face the strangely familiar voice that was calling him by name, his chocolate brown eyes confused when he spots his green haired friend, “Genji? What are ya doing here?”

“What the hell Jesse!” His friend’s dark eyes narrowing when he sees who the junior was holding, “You’re breaking the bro code!”

“Now hold on,” McCree pulls away from the raven haired beauty who looks at both of them, confusion in his eyes. He approaches his best friend who was bristling with anger, “He’s not the one you have been seeing is he?”

“No, Jesse...” Genji groans in frustration and points at the senior, “That’s my big brother’s face that you were sucking on dude!”

“What?” His eyes widen as he turns his attention back towards the senior, “The younger brother you were talkin’ ‘bout, that was Genji?”

“Correct...is there a problem?” Hanzo narrows his eyes, glancing between the cowboy and the ninja, demanding an answer.

“Bro code,” The youngest male mutters with a scowl on his normally cheerful face, “You can’t break the bro code.”

“I didn’t know,” The brown haired male says in defence, “Genji, you know how I feel about him though. You told me to go for it.” He tries to reason with his best friend, not wanting to give up on the raven haired male.

“I did not know it was my brother,” Genji says firmly, walking past his best friend and grabbing his brother by the wrist, “We need to talk Aniki, but…”He glances at his friend, “not here. I wish to speak with you alone.”

The elder Shimada looks into the serious eyes of his brothers, sighing as he was unable to refuse his brother, “Very well.”

The younger brother leads his brother into the school, stopping at the door to turn to his friend, “I must also talk to you later Jesse…”

“I hear ya…” The brown haired male lets out a long sigh, scratching the back of his head as he watches the brothers disappear from his view. He found himself missing the older male immediately, his touch, his lips, his voice, even his presence. McCree didn’t want to give up on his pursuit of the elder Shimada, but he also knew he would risk ruining his relationship with his best friend if he didn’t stop. Of course, it was just his luck, he finally falls in love and it turns out to be his best friend’s older brother...

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give my thanks to my cousin Mel for helping me with my Genji bits (They main Genji while I main Hanzo, we also roleplay them together and have an ask blog actually haha) and thank you Arano for once again helping me beta thing! I would also like to thank you all for reading this! I hope that you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter. :)  
> You can find me at Mukkurart on tumblr if you wish!


End file.
